


rinch

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	rinch

shadows move to light  
monochrome and prismatic  
opposites attract


End file.
